La entrevista
by f3n1x-hvn732
Summary: DJ Mary invita a su programa al profesor Elm para hablar sobre su nuevo libro de pokemon fantasma y se horroriza al conocer la terrible verdad detras del origen de estos seres.


Mary: Hola esta es DJ Mary y este es su show de radio favorito "La hora Pokémon" con el Profesor Oak. Este día sin embargo tenemos a un invitado especial, el Profesor Elm, que nos hablará de su nuevo libro sobre "La misteriosa evolución de los pokémon fantasmas". Con ustedes el Profesor Elm.

Elm: Gracias Mary es un gusto estar en tu programa, debo admitir que soy un fan.

Mary: El gusto es mío gracias, y díganos, ¿Cual es el tema de su nuevo libro?

Elm: Bueno, es un trabajo de años sobre la evolución de los pokémon del tipo antes mencionado. Todo empezó al investigar una extraña habilidad de ciertos pokémon normal para poder atacar a los fantasmas como a otros pokemons, algunos la llaman "intrépido" (Scrappy). Así se descubrió que la "barrera ectoplasmica" que había impedido durante mucho tiempo la extracción de DNA y otros fluidos de la fisiología de los pokémon fantasmas. Como sabrán los entrenadores que hayan entrado en contacto con estos pokémon, los fantasmas son técnicamente "energéticos" o "espectrales" por lo que los ataques normales no suelen tener efecto. Esa fue la postura oficial de la investigación de fantasmas durante décadas, que ellos no tenían capacidades biológicas y esto hacía imposible su estudio desde este enfoque... (Mientras hablaba su tono de voz se incrementaba en emoción, como si le apasionara lo que estaba hablando).

Mary: Si… (Interrumpió, sabiendo que el entrevistado se estaba desviando del tema y el programa tenía una duración limitada), háblenos más de los descubrimientos. Según se dice, el caso que mas intriga a los lectores de su libro es el de Cleafairy y Gengar, ¿qué puede decirnos al respecto?

Elm: Muy bien (contesto algo molesto, no le gustó ser interrumpido tan bruscamente), Durante la comparación de secuencias genómicas de Gengar se encontró una similitud del 92% con el de otro pokémon Clefable. Esto vino como una verdadera sorpresa para muchos investigadores y como una vindicación para otros que basaban sus aseveraciones las similitudes de ambos. Ahora se ha confirmado que pertenecen al mismo género. Los genes comparados con la historia geográfica de la zona nos hacen especular sobre la evolución de ambos. Vera los pokémon fantasma no dejan fósiles, otra razón por la cual el estudio de su evolución había sido imposible comparado con otros cuya evolución se conoce hasta el cansancio, como lo es la línea de los "roedores eléctricos" que están ampliamente distribuidos por todo el mundo y cuyos fósiles se han encontrado en casi todos los continentes…

Mary: Vaya todo suena muy interesante, pero ¿cómo surgen los pokémon fantasmas?, creo que nuestros escuchas están interesados en eso (Mary, otra vez notando la incapacidad de Elm de quedarse en el tema, interrumpió para tratar de evitar que se saliera del tópico principal de la entrevista).

Elm: Si… (Esta vez entendiendo que estaba divagando decidió centrarse en el tema) En mi libro se menciona el caso de Clefairy y Gengar. El antepasado en común de ambos debió ser un tipo psíquico, cuyas ondas cerebrales se asemejan a las del tipo fantasma, además de las capacidades psíquicas en potencia del pokémon nombrado por muchos "hada". En algún punto, sin embargo, se cree por el registro fósil, hubo una época de hambruna que mato a la mayoría de los miembros de la especie en una región pero dejando a la otra intacta. Los tiempos coinciden con un momento de gran activad y erupciones del volcán dormido Mt Moon. Así hubo una divergencia, unos se volvieron más agresivos y carnívoros en el caso de los más cercanos al volcán; y los otros se beneficiaban de la abundancia creada por la fertilidad en los planos.

Dos estrategias surgieron unos se hicieron resistentes a las fumarolas toxicas volviéndose tipo veneno y otros creando una barrera psíquica, que aun se puede notar en ciertos individuos de la especie de Clefairy conocida como "Muro Mágico", y estos últimos con su poder mental superior podían defenderse colectivamente como lo hacen ahora los grupos de Abra. En ese tiempo una mutación entre la subespecie veneno produjo un cambio masivo de ondas cerebrales que combinado a la poca alimentación que recibía dio origen a los primeros "proto-Gengar". Estos eran capaces de sobrevivir con menos alimentación física y mas "energética", con el costo de una debilidad hacía el sol, pero en con las constantes fumarolas del volcán se producía una opacidad que les es brindaba seguridad.

Sintiendo la energía psíquica de los proto-Clefairy, se sentían atraídos hacia el valle en las noches y los atacaban mientras dormían. Esta presión evolutiva produjo una regresión evolutiva al tipo normal ya que los que perdían las ondas cerebrales psíquicas pero eran capaces de mantener parte de sus poderes tenían ventaja sobre los otros. Finalmente el volcán dejo de estar activo, pero coincidentemente un nuevo depredador Houndour, que por un efecto ecológico se mudo a nuevas zonas, encontró los pocos grupos psíquicos que aún quedaban y los extermino en poco tiempo. Buscando resguardo los últimos, ya modernos Clefairy se movieron a las cuevas y la especie fantasma, ahora ya Gengar tuvo que mudarse, ya que también son débiles a los pokemon tipo siniestro. Pero encontró una especie consciente la cual tenía una "firma" energética más atractiva, la del ser humano. Así los primeros seres humanos que entraron a la región de Kanto se encontraron con los Gengar y empezaron a crear leyendas y mitos, y esto explica también porque los pokémon fantasmas suelen encontrarse cerca de asentamientos humanos en la actualidad.

Mary: Muy… ¿interesante? (dijo con voz entrecortada, al pensar en la imagen de Clefairys siendo brutalmente asesinados por otros de color morado y luego por Houndour) Vaya suerte de esas pobres criaturas. Sin olvidar que ahora somos una especie de "presa" para esos monstruos…

Elm: Si, de hecho. Pero no es el único caso de mi libro (dijo orgulloso de sí mismo)

Mary: ¿Hay más? (no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta)

Elm: Otro caso especial es el de una investigación conjunta con el profesor Birch… (Empezó con entusiasmo)

Mary: Lo siento por interrumpir, pero es hora de los patrocinadores… (Estaba aliviada, las cosas no solían ser así con Oak. Elm dice las cosas con tanta frialdad…)

_Después de los comerciales_

Mary: Muy bien volvemos con la entrevista con el Profesor Elm (ya estaba más calmada). Para los que apenas nos están sintonizando, el renombrado profesor nos habla sobre la evolución de uno de los tipos de pokemon mas misteriosos y algunos dirían que malvados (al decirlo le dieron un poco de escalofríos) los fantasmas.

Elm: Bueno, gracias por la introducción, pero yo no considero a los fantasmas "malvados", solo es una estrategia evolutiva, como los Pidgeots cuando cazan Magikarps. Tal vez el término más apropiado sería "peligroso" aunque es relativo, ya que bueno también muchos pokémon salvajes son peligrosos, pero los fantasmas lo son de una manera más sutil, psicológica si lo decimos.

Mary: (Con la voz algo quebrada por el miedo) ¿A qué se refiere con psicológica?

Elm: Bueno, como se sabe los fantasmas se alimentan principalmente de la energía, y prefieren a los pokémon mas conscientes, en especial los psíquicos, para su alimentación. Se sabe que se sienten atraídos a personas sensibles o con fuertes emociones negativas por esto mismo. Cementerios y otros lugares similares como casas abandonadas y bosques donde se libraron batallas tienen una "marca" negativa irresistible para estos seres. O en el caso de Shuppet un pokémon de la región de Hoenn que se alimenta de la amargura y resentimiento de ciertas personas, lo que se descubrió recientemente es que también "empujan" a esa persona a circunstancias que producen que se mantenga en ese estado mental y tener una fuente constante de alimento.

Mary: ¿QUEEE? (estaba escandalizada, jamás en su vida había escuchado de esa especie de fantasma… Tan horrenda, tan escalofriante, su mente no podía entenderlo…)

Elm: De hecho su evolución Banette se produce al encontrar una muñeca a la cual "posee" por la marca de desdén que se produce en ella al ser abandonada, y persigue al dueño original… No hay muertes reportadas, paro si algunas idas al hospital por quiebres psiquiátricos en las victimas.

Mary: No… Eso no puede ser posible… (Murmuro en shock, esa especie tenía que venir directo del infierno mismo si eso existe).

Elm: De hecho esa especie está en mi libro como una investigación conjunta con el Profesor Birch (Dijo sin notar el shock de Mary, muy emocionado con el tema hablando casi para sí mismo) al parecer cuando se hizo la investigación de DNA se encontró que es una subespecie de Gardevoir.

Mary: Pero profesor, que esa especie no es una de las más bellas y protectoras con sus entrenadores, que tiene que ver con ese… con ese monstruo… (dijo casi con rabia, hacía unas pocas entrevistas le toco el tema de un entrenador que fue salvado por su Gardevoir y lamentablemente a costo de la muerte de este último, no podía entender que esa cosa horrenda estuviera remotamente emparentada con ese magnifico pokémon, mucho menos que fuera una subespecie…)

Elm: Eso es lo magnifico, ¿No lo crees? Es una contradicción aparente, una paradoja si te parece (seguía sin notar las emociones de Mary, era obvio que se encontraba en su propio mundo…). Resulta que Ralts su primera evolución tiene poderes psíquicos, y es cuidado por su madre y su comunidad para crecer fuerte tanto física y emocionalmente. Son muy parecidos a nosotros en ese respecto, pero con una telepatía potente. Se sabe que son capaces de sentir literalmente lo que los demás a su alrededor, en el caso de los Ralts lo hacen con un cuerno psíquico, que de hecho es muy similar al que usa Shuppet para detectar fuentes de "alimento" emocional, eso debió ser una pista de su parentesco en primer lugar.

De hecho el fenómeno Banette también se daba en las "sociedades" Gardevoir, ya que estos, en estado salvaje tienen "muñecas" hechas de una vara sobre las cuales invierten emociones hasta el momento en el que tienen crías reales. Las emociones que se quedan son usadas por el Shuppet salvaje para obtener poder y volverse más fuerte. Los seres humanos tienen más "fuerza" en ese vinculo con las muñecas, por lo que en el basurero atraen a Shuppets creando el mismo efecto. Se van sobre las dueñas para crear remordimiento y locura de las cuales puede alimentarse. Los Shuppets entrenados evolucionan después de un cierto nivel ya que las pokébolas proveen la energía necesaria, sin necesitar emociones negativas, aunque algunos entrenadores les dan pokemuñecas para mejor "detalle" o naturalidad a sus pokémons.

Pero volviendo al tema de los Shuppet, en un momento dado hubo una sequía en los bosques que habitaban los Gerdevoir, cambiando los patrones culturales de estos, lo que obligo a "endurecerse" a unos Ralts por la muerte de poblaciones completas. Estos Ralts estaban fuertemente unidos, pero llenos de ira y rencor por la muerte de sus familias y crearon sociedades que no evolucionaban porque estaban desnutridas "psíquicamente". Solo aquellos que se alimentaban de esa energía se fortalecían y se volvían líderes, machos alfa que se reproducían más que sus contemporáneos. Pero las frecuencias mentales de tristeza en psíquicos se parecen a los de fantasmas, eventualmente una mutación favorecida por el ambiente hizo que cambiaran a tipo fantasma, lo cual les daban ventajas de poca necesidad de alimentación solida, al igual que los Gengar. Se alimentaron de las emociones de esas "bandas" de Ralts y de grupos divididos o en guerra de Gardevoir. Pero después llego el ser humano y se sintieron más atraídos a él. El bosque donde habitaban los Gardevoir en cambio, volvieron a su abundancia y las poblaciones de Gardevoir se estabilizaron.

Mary: … (había quedado muda, que horrible historia, pobres Ralts… Era demasiado para ella, pero se aguanto las ganas de llorar) Si bueno creo que se nos acabo el tiempo… (Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente)

Elm: Mary, ¿te sientes bien? (estaba preocupado)

Otra voz: Dificultades técnicas

_(Musica de intermedio)_

Mary: (esta vez más calmada) Muy bien, se nos acabo el tiempo, ¿Algo más que agregar?

Elm: Si… (Todavía confundido con lo que acababa de pasar) Compren el libro, ahí encontraran teorías como estas y otras aun mejores como la de Shedinja, pokémon famoso por los eventos noticiados en los que murió un Elite en Hoenn y produjo la locura de una entrenadora llevándola al suicidio, o la de el pokemon "Segador de almas" Dusknoir y…

Mary: Creo que ya tenemos una idea de los temas del libro (interrumpió para no tener que oír mas de esas cosas horrendas). Bueno sintonícenos mañana en otro episodio de "La hora pokémon" esta vez con el Profesor Oak (término aliviada de que la entrevista acabara).

_Termina la transmisión._


End file.
